harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolanda Hooch
- GBA version, Hooch says her broomstick was singed during the Great War. It should also be noted that, according to , she learnt to fly on a Silver Arrow broomstick, which production started sometime after the Moontrimmer (itself first created in 1901) — cf. . |died= |blood= |alias= |title=Madam |marital=Single"You know what? Madam Hooch really did not have any kind of romantic backstory." --J. K. Rowling, PotterCast 131 (transcript available here) |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Yellow |skin=White - Chapter 15 (New Seeker) |hidef=hide |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, core and materials |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=*Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (before 1984Hogwarts Mystery - ?) *Hogwarts Quidditch referee (before 1991 - ?) *Hogwarts Quidditch coach (before 1991 - ?) |house= |loyalty=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Madam Rolanda Hooch (b. before 1918) was a witch who worked as the Flying instructor, Quidditch referee, and coach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madam Hooch likely attended the school as a student and was probably a member of her House's Quidditch team. She learnt to fly on her own Silver Arrow broomstick sometime before or during the Great War and returned to Hogwarts for a job. While on staff at Hogwarts Hooch worked under Headmasters Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge, and Minerva McGonagall. She also possibly worked under Armando Dippet and Severus Snape. Madam Hooch taught Harry Potter and his classmates how to ride a broomstick in 1991, and refereed the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match that same year. One of her games was cancelled just after starting, due to the Petrification of Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater in 1993. During the next school year Hooch (along with Professor Flitwick) was in charge of examining a Firebolt sent to Harry Potter in case it was jinxed or cursed. Her lessons were more than likely inspected by Dolores Umbridge in 1995. Two years after, the Battle of Hogwarts broke out. Hooch most likely fought in this batter, as did all the other teachers. Hooch survived the Second Wizarding War and returned to her post as Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee. She taught Harry Potter's second son (Albus Potter) how to ride a broomstick. Biography Early life Rolanda Hooch was born in, or prior to, 1918 and may have purchased her wand from Ollivanders Wand Shop at the age of eleven before receiving magical instruction. She probably enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, where the Headmaster was Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree If that is the case, it is likely that she played as a member of her House's Quidditch team some time before graduating, and excelled at her Flying Classes in her first year. Rolanda learnt to fly on a Silver Arrow broomstick at some point. One night, during the Great War (1914-1918), her broom was singed by a Muggle anti-aircraft device, which she found personally insulting. - GBA version She declared that the only thing she found more humiliating than that incident was when a student jinxed her many decades later, in 1991. Sometime between her graduation and her return to Hogwarts, Rolanda was selected by the Department of Magical Games and Sports as the Hogwarts Quidditch referee. After being selected she underwent a series of complicated and rigorous tests, both written and practical. ) She more then likely passed the tests as she eventually returned to Hogwarts as the flying instructor for first year students. Career at Hogwarts Earlier years Rolanda returned to Hogwarts and took up the posts of First Year Flight Instructor, Quidditch referee and coach in charge of all broom-related activities. She was now referred to as "Madam Hooch", and was respected by her students because of her liking for fair-play and clean games. She was given an office located somewhere in the Castle, in which the crate which held the Golden Snitch, Quaffle and Bludgers was kept safe under lock-and-key. Her lessons teaching the first years how to fly were held in the Training Grounds at the back of the castle, near the Quidditch stadium and Herbology Greenhouses. 1991–1992 school year Madam Hooch was still teaching during the 1991–1992 school year. By then her hair was cut short and grey in colour. She attended the Welcoming Feast and Sorting ceremony, where she watched the Sorting of the forty new Hogwarts students, of which Harry Potter was one. She sat next to the Charms Master, Filius Flitwick, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who previously taught Muggle Studies. Hooch politely applauded, along with the other staff members as the pupils were placed into their respective Houses. - Chapter 12 (Sorting Hat) Madam Hooch taught Flying to the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the Training Grounds on Thursday, 12 September, during the second week of term. She had twenty of the school broomsticks lined up ready on the grass before she arrived, despite the fact that the school brooms vibrated if the rider flew too high and always flew slightly to the left. She probably had a personal acquaintance with a student named Amanda, whom Hooch greeted personally. To begin the class, Hooch ordered the students to stand on the left side of their brooms with their right hand over it. They were told to say, "up!" to summon the brooms to their hands and were then to hover slightly in the air. Unfortunately, a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom kicked off too early and lost control, resulting in an accident and breaking his wrist. After examining the wound, Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, who could easily heal it, but before leaving, she told the other students that anyone who was caught flying his or her broom would be expelled immediately, and therefore, everyone had to keep his or her feet firmly on the ground while she was gone. On 31 October, Madam Hooch attended the Hallowe'en feast in the Great Hall and sat between Filius Flitwick, once again, and the Potions master, Severus Snape. Professor Quirrell was absent at the beginning of the feast, and his seat, next to Hooch, was empty. - Chapter 18 (Mountain Troll) Midway through the banquet, Quirrell burst in, warning them that there was a troll in the dungeons. Hooch, like everyone else, looked shocked and a little afraid, and apparently followed Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, down to the dungeons, but they found there that the troll was in fact, two floors up and had been knocked out by Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. ]] Not long after Hallowe'en, the first match of the Quidditch season took place: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Madam Hooch was to referee the game and told both teams to play fairly, though she was obviously speaking more to the Slytherin team. She released the Bludgers first, then the Golden Snitch, and the game began when she threw the Quaffle into the air. - Chapter 19 (Quidditch) During that game, many fouls were committed by the Slytherins, and she awarded several penalties to the Gryffindors, who won when the new Seeker, Harry Potter, caught the Golden Snitch. Hooch, riding her broom, blew the whistle and announced the Gryffindors' victory to the Hogwarts crowd. - Chapter 20 (Interference Overcome) Later on in the year, Madam Hooch was relieved of the responsibility of refereeing the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, as Professor Snape insisted on refereeing the game to make sure Harry Potter's Nimbus 2000 was not jinxed again. 1992–1993 school year In August, 1992, Hooch went to Diagon Alley, and rushed to Flourish and Blotts to see Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been hired by Dumbledore to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts that year. She was presumably a fan of him. The next school year, Madam Hooch refereed the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, during which Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, was attacked by a jinxed Bludger. The mystery was how the Bludger was jinxed, since it had been kept safe and locked in Madam Hooch's office. She was forced to stop the game momentarily for the Gryffindors once they deliberated over the rogue Bludger, but they ultimately decided to continue playing, as otherwise they would have had to forfeit the match. The Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match followed later on in the year, but was cancelled by Professor McGonagall shortly after Madam Hooch had released the balls and began the game. The reason for the cancellation was that Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been found petrified near the library. Near the end of the year, Madam Hooch and the rest of the staff were called to the staffroom by Professor McGonagall, who had become temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts in Professor Dumbledore's absence. McGonagall told the professors that a student had been kidnapped by Salazar Slytherin's monster and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. After revealing this, Madam Hooch became too weak at the knees to stand, collapsed into a chair and asked who had been taken, when she was told that it was Ginevra Weasley, whom Hooch had been giving Flying Lessons. However, she was saved by the end of the year by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and then the school returned to its normal routines. She attended the Feast held at the end of the year. - Chapter 36 (Welcome Back) 1993–1994 school year Not long after the beginning of the 1993–1994 school year, Madam Hooch refereed the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, which took place in severe weather conditions and poor visibility. But during that match, Dementors, who were supposed to be guarding the school, interfered and made Harry Potter fall off of his broomstick, enabling the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, to catch the Golden Snitch. After the attack on the Fat Lady by Sirius Black, Professor McGonagall asked Madam Hooch to oversee his Quidditch practises on the pitch for his safety, which she did for McGonagall. Furthermore, Harry mysteriously received a Firebolt broomstick for Christmas, which McGonagall thought could have come from Sirius Black. In order to ensure that the broom was safe to ride, McGonagall handed it over to Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick, the Charms Master, who would "strip it down" to look for curses, hexes, or jinxes. A few weeks later, once Hooch and Flitwick had ensured the broom's safety, the Firebolt was returned to Harry Potter to use it his Quidditch practises and games. She was quite taken with the broom, and rhapsodised over it for some time before Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper, reminded her that they were there to practise, and not listen to her talking about her old Silver Arrow. Though she was supposed to keep an eye on Harry, she then proceeded to fall asleep in the stands while the Gryffindor Quidditch team practised. The game between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was refereed by Madam Hooch. The game was concluded when Harry Potter caught the Golden Snitch, awarding one-hundred and fifty points to his already-winning Gryffindor team. The final match, for the Quidditch Cup, was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Madam Hooch was tasked with overseeing the match as a referee. The final was a violent game, and Madam Hooch commented several times that she has never seen such flagrant fouls committed. The match concluded with Harry Potter's capturing of the Golden Snitch, earning the Gryffindor Quidditch team the Quidditch Cup for the first time in roughly seven years. 1994–1995 school year The following academic terms were to be dedicated to the revival of the Triwizard Tournament, meaning that the 1994-1995 Quidditch Cup was not to take place. This was also due to the fact that the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium was to play host to the enchanted Hedge Maze of the Third Task. Because of this, it is assumed that Madam Hooch's only duties that year was to give flying lessons to the first year students, though she may have helped prepare the tasks with the other teachers. 1995–1996 school year Madam Hooch's timetable for Quidditch matches was disrupted by Dolores Umbridge, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, during the 1995–1996 school year, since Umbridge kept giving detentions to students who played the sport. Regardless, Hooch did referee the match between the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team, during which much foul play and dirty moves were used. Near the end of the match, Vincent Crabbe, a Slytherin Beater, hit a Bludger at Harry Potter after he caught sight of the Golden Snitch, knocking him to the ground. Being a Quidditch foul, Madam Hooch immediately scolded Crabbe, and, once finished, turned around to see Harry Potter and George Weasley attacking Draco Malfoy. After using an Impediment Jinx to knock Harry to the ground, she sent the two of them to Minerva McGonagall's office, where they were banned from their Quidditch team by Dolores Umbridge. This ban would eventually be lifted after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. It is possible that Madam Hooch had her flying lessons inspected by Dolores Umbridge that year, and pleased her, as she was not sacked. 1996–1997 school year In the 1996-1997 school year, Madam Hooch refereed the match between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, and was ready to release the Snitch, Bludgers and Quaffle before the players were on the pitch. Shortly after starting the game, Slytherin Seeker Harper deliberately collided with Harry, in the hopes of steering him in the wrong direction. As this was a foul (Blurting), the Gryffindor crowd screamed at Hooch to award a penalty to their team, but her back was turned and she did not see the foul. The game concluded with Harry Potter's capture of the Golden Snitch. 's funeral]] Near the end of the year, the castle was invaded by Death Eaters, who fought the teachers and students of Hogwarts, as well as the Aurors stationed there. It is unknown whether Madam Hooch took part in the battle. After the battle's conclusion, Albus Dumbledore was found dead in the Middle Courtyard, and everyone around raised their wand as a sign of respect to him. - Chapter 28 It can be assumed that Hooch attended Dumbledore's funeral being a long term colleage of him. 1997–1998 school year ]] During the 1997–1998 school year, Severus Snape became the Headmaster and Alecto and Amycus Carrow became the Deputy Headmasters. In May of that year, Snape and the Carrows were attacked and the Battle of Hogwarts took place, in which Madam Hooch was probably more than likely to participate in, being a teacher of Hogwarts. She was also most likely there when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, ending the Second Wizarding War. Later life Madam Hooch survived the war and continued to serve as the Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madam Hooch was still teaching as of 2020, at the age of at least one-hundred and two. In September 2017 she taught Albus Potter and was not impressed with him, as he struggled to make his broom rise. Physical description In her old age, during the 1990s, Madam Hooch had spiky grey hair which was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes, usually hidden behind goggles. She usually wore a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest, under a cloak, but wore more formal black robes with a hat while sitting in the Great Hall. - Chapter 12 (Sorting Hat) Personality and traits Madam Hooch was known and respected by her students because of her belief in good sportsmanship, fairness, and clean games of Quidditch. She seemed impatient. While teaching a group of first years, during the 1991-1992 school year she was continually telling them to "hurry up" and asking "well, what're you waiting for?". Regardless she was still kind and caring, as evident when Neville Longbottom broke his wrist after injuring himself during a Flying Class. Another example was when she learnt that Ginevra Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. After learning this she had sunk (weak-kneed) into a chair in the staffroom. Hooch was also very strict and was unafraid to use an Impediment Jinx on Harry Potter and George Weasley after the two attacked Draco Malfoy. Abilities and skills *'Flying': Madam Hooch had considerable skill in flying. She learnt how to fly on a Silver Arrow, and flew over the Quidditch stadium at the end of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match in 1991, announcing the Gryffindors' victory. *'Broomstick Knowledge': Hooch was also known to be adept in the lore of brooms. This was evident when Minerva McGonagall handed over a Firebolt to her and Filius Flitwick so that they could test it for jinxes, hexes and curses; Flitwick using his charms mastery, and Hooch using her knowledge. Also, while examining Harry's Firebolt before his first flight on it, she briefly mentions how the Nimbus series develop a drag after a few years of flying. This implies that she possesses a considerable knowledge of broomsticks. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Madam Hooch was able to cast an exceptionally powerful Impediment Jinx and was also able to examine a broom for curses and other unfriendly spells. *[[Charms|'Charms']]: Rolanda was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus Charm, an advanced piece of magic. Behind the scenes * Madam Hooch was played by Zoë Wanamaker in the film adaptation of . Madam Hooch did not reappear in any of the following films, as Wanamaker had only signed up for one film. *Like Professor Quirrell, Madam Hooch's first name was never mentioned in the books. lists it as Rolanda. *Prior to the release of the first film, IMDB listed her first name as Xiomara. *In an episode of the Britcom series , in which Wanamaker plays Susan, one of her sons pulls a trading card from a box of cereal and exclaims "Hey look, Madam Hooch!" Also, in a later episode during Hallowe'en when Susan is dressed as a witch and is trying to encourage her husband to join in, he tells her she "can take your Nimbus 2000 and stick it where the sun doesn't shine." *On an episode of Zoë Wanamaker said she was disappointed that she was never asked to return to the Harry Potter saga and would not mind doing so for the last two movies. *Zoë Wanamaker was one of three American actors who appeared in the film adaptation of , the others being Eleanor Columbus, who played Susan Bones, and Verne Troyer, who played Griphook. It should be noted that though she was born in the States, she is in fact British. *On the first game of the series (GBA version), when Harry casts a spell that hits Hooch, she says that she's never been insulted that way since an anti-aircraft singed her broom during the Great War (1914-1918). This indicates that Hooch was born before 1918, possibly on the 1900s, seeing as she was already capable of broom flight. The fact that she owned a Silver Arrow supports this, seen as the broom was manufactured very early in the twentieth century. *In the PC version of the video game adaptation of , Madam Hooch is never seen, although she is mentioned by one of the students in the Clock Tower. *To create Madam Hooch's yellow hawk-like eyes, special contact lenses were used. *Madam Hooch is the only Hogwarts teacher (excluding members of staff who do not teach, such as Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince) to be referred to as 'Madam' rather than 'Professor'. The exact reasons for this are unknown, although it is possible that it is because she only teaches the first-years, and the majority of her job involves Quidditch matches as opposed to actual teaching. Appearances * * * * * * * During the Tour of the Portrait Gallery at the end of The Quest of Sir Cadogan, we come across a portrait of a witch on a broomstick and the narrator asks her if she has been practising with Madam Hooch. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Роланда Трюк fr:Renée Bibine it:Rolanda Bumb nl:Madame Hooch pl:Rolanda Hooch ja:ロランダ・フーチ Hooch, Rolanda Category:Centenarians Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Category:Quidditch coaches Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda